Truthful Lies
by artemis2721
Summary: Just what were they? Two enemies or two friends? Both had secrets, both revealed as much as they thought they could to eachother without giving everthing away. What more was there? What else did she/he want? Read pls! RxExR!


**Truthful Lies**

**Chapter 1: The stories behind them.**

_Hey you guys! this is my 2nd fanfic!!!!! Yay!!!!!!! hope you guys like this one as much, even more than everyone liked my other fanfiction, 'Opposites Attract'. After this chapter is updated, I promise that the second chapter won't be that far! But you know how it is, with school(ugh) and all...Hey, by the way, I was thinking of maybe adding my characters in this space where I talk to you, like them talking to you and me. It might be fun and it'll help you guys understand some parts that might be a lil complicated...Tell me what you think! XP oh, and before I forget...PLEASE RxExR ALOT!!!!!! minor fires only please...=3_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She strained to hear the lowered voices through the door. She knew they were talking about her. It was only logical, though, for her to listen to the plans that were being made concerning her and her future. It made complete sense to her.

Where was she gonna stay? And with who? How would she live? If she didn't like the plans that were being made by her 'legal guardians', then all she had to do was stick with her own plans.

It had all started with the death of her mother in a horrible car accident. Not that she really minded, after all her mother had just stood around as her father had done with her as he pleased. She'd only drawn the line when her dad had wanted to rape her. She had told him that virgins sold better than raped girls. That's when she'd found out that they were selling her to some wealthy guy when she turned 16, to be his sons fiancee since they had the same age and her family had a title and money. The problem hadn't been wealth or titles. It'd been her. They just didn't want her. Ha!Rich bastards! Her mother had died, then soon after her father had disappeared, leaving her behind to her guardians. And the other rich guy who'd bought her or left her in reserve or whatever had been left without a fiancee for his daughter. She wasn't going to him. She never would.

It was simple, really. If she could just hear,then she would be able to decide wether to runaway or if she would stay and rough it out. There was only one little problem with her 'plan B', as she called it. She was only a 'little' girl, as the adults everywhere still considered her. She was only 8 years old. Where could a 8-year old run away to? Most adults would consider her a little girl. Most people would laugh in her face and not give her shelter. No one seemed to realize that she had seen her share of the outside world already, maybe even more than her share, definitely more than a girl her age should've seen.

But there was one place she'd heard about. Well it was more that _that person_,the one she didn't want to mention, had told her about it before their death. Over at that place there might be some people that might, just might....

Oh well, she'd decide what to do in just a bit. But damn couldn't they talk just a little bit louder? Oh wait! There! She could hear now, oh, and could she hear well. Now all that was left was for them to say all they had to and for her to decide.

And as she listened, she wondered two things. One was why the hell these kinds of things happened to her, when and where would she meet someone like her? And the second was wondering just what her final choice would be...

**MEANWHILE, AT A SIMILAR HOUSE ACROSS THE STREET...**

"Mom? What's wrong? W-where're you goin'?" came the 8 year old boys careful voice.

The beautiful lady heard her only sons voice and felt a wringing pain in her heart. _Can it be? Guilt? Love? Any actual emotion for him?_. But just as she thought it went away, having lasted roughly for only 5 seconds. Then her heart went back to its original state. As cold and hard as ice. Just like always.

" Nothing and nowhere. Go back upstairs. Its none of your damn business, so just leave me be you little brat!" she answered in a hate filled voice.

The child looked at her with fear in his eyes as he ran up the stairs. He used an old trick he'd learned when he really wanted to see the outcome of his parents' fight. He slammed the door without actually going tip toed quickly back to the top of the stairs and watched in a corner just out of sight from any and all who passed by the bottom of the stairs.

He saw his seemingly cold hearted mother leave out the front door with a few suitcases.

As she closed the door without ever looking back, she never noticed the little boy at the op of the stairs, her one and only son, standing at the top of the stairs watching his mother leave forever. And she never once noticed the tears. Neither his nor hers.

The last thing he ever saw of her was her tall, model-like body and her long, wavy, auburn hair. He wished he'd gotten a chance to see her eyes again. So before he forgot he ran to his room and stood in front of the mirror. He stared at his reflection but saw nothing as he recalled his mom and that one instant in time that shattered him forever. He noticed that he was different somehow. He had no more hope, not even an inkling of love remained in his small body.

He was broken.

He was gone.

In his place their came a replica of her.

Cold.

Mean.

Unloving and unlovable.

Gone. Like her. Forever.

Just an hour. It'd only been an hour ago that he'd still been an innocent little 8 year old boy, unaware of the real world around him. Sure, there had been fights. But this was different. To different. He felt as though he'd just lost his precious childhood. And he wasn't to far off.

She'd taken it all with her as she'd closed the front door and climbed into the cab. He waited, waited for days. But all the while he knew she wasn't coming back. Not even for him. Yeah, she'd promised that she'd take him with her when she left, away from the bastard that was his father. But she didn't seem to remember the promise she'd made to him years before. In the end she'd turned like him, always lying and finding a way to hurt the other. Even if it meant using him.

As his reflection came into focus again, the first thing he noticed was his eyes. The eyes he'd inherited from his mother, no not his mother. Not anymore. Now she was just the lady who'd abandoned him. And he'd keep thinking of her like that. And as he looked into his crimson colored eyes he remembered how her own crimson eyes had never looked back as she left, never looked back at what she'd left behind..

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

_Hey hoped you guys likeed my 3rd fanfic! I promise to update on the others soon, ok! Thanks for reading, please remember to gimme advice and to RxExR!!!!! I know that you guys don't understand the plot all that well, but please follow along because this is just the prologue type of thing. The next chapter will make everything more understandable, promise! Thanks again!!!!_

_With lots a good wishes, your fanfic author,_

_Artemis2721_


End file.
